


Insomnia

by veronamay



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Ficlet, Internal Monologue, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Wilson keeps him up nights.  House POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

Sometimes Wilson keeps him up nights. Not in the fun hot-and-sweaty naked sense, but in the puzzling, what-am-I-missing? sense. It makes him a little crazy that there are things that Wilson deliberately keeps from him. The fact of Wilson's extra brother isn't exactly earthshattering, but underneath the fault lines are spreading. The thought keeps intruding at odd moments, getting under his skin like a splinter. House's mental status quo has been disturbed and he keeps wondering what else he doesn't know.

Not that he needs to know everything about Wilson; he just needs to make up for all the things he's never going to know. How Wilson looks when he's being fucked, for instance, or whether he has bed-head in the mornings. If House can't have that information, he needs something else to take its place. Simple economics.

They've never talked about the fucking. Or rather, the not-fucking. House sucks at confrontation and Wilson's not enough of a bastard to bring it up. They skirt round it, the skeleton of a white elephant in their closet. They've been doing this peculiar dance since day one, and it's gotten to the point where House is curious how long they can last before one of them strokes out. It's taken denial to a whole new level; the men have definitely been separated from the wusses, and he and Wilson reign supreme.

House thinks they've forgotten what the point is by now, since he can't figure out anymore why it's important to not sleep with Wilson. Looking at him on a daily basis, noticing his eyes and his hands and soaking up the feeling of being with someone who speaks his language, it's become clear to House that denial is a really, really stupid invention. There have been exactly three people in his life who've understood how he works; Wilson's the only one who hasn't made it impossible for him to give a little back. The thing is, after nearly a decade of self-conditioning House isn't sure he can do that anymore.

It's stupid to deny them both. House wouldn't even have to say anything; Wilson would be able to tell just by looking at him.

Sometimes that thought keeps him awake for days.


End file.
